real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Concentration Camp
A concentration camp is a generally brutal type of camp that has inmates that are generally persecuted. Most are either because of race, ethnicity, or sexuality. Just as many will be put in a concentration camp due to not following a government rule or being a prisoner of war (POW). Sometimes they are also known as labor camps or prison camps. Use of concentration camps is considered to be a violation of international law and a crime against humanity. Historical uses of concentration camps *The most infamous example of historical concentration camps are those that the Nazi Party established during World War II as part of the Holocaust. Jews and other Nazi "undesirables" were interred at these camps and often died from starvation or overwork, if they weren't killed outright or tortured. The Nazi camps were overseen by Heinrich Himmler and staffed by the Schutzstaffel. *North Korea operates a number of concentration camps, mainly for political enemies. Political prisoners are also subjected to the family responsibility principle, which means that the immediate family members of a convicted political criminal are also regarded as political criminals and interned. The living conditions in the North Korean camps are notoriously brutal; prisoners are forced to work extremely hard labor with very little food given to them, so many prisoners die from either being worked too hard or starvation. Torture is also used frequently on prisoners who don't work hard enough. The most notorious and brutal of these camps was Camp 22 (which is now closed down), where among the most egregious human rights violations in all of North Korea were allegedly committed. *Augusto Pinochet operated concentration camps during his tenure as the military dictator of Chile from 1973 to 1990. There were at least eighty in all, and most of them were converted soccer stadiums, hotels, or office buildings. Those that were primarily targeted included Communists, Leftists, homosexuals, indigenous peoples, and Catholics. The camps were run by DINA, Pinochet's secret police who were renowned for their cruelty; torture and sexual violence was very prevalent and included things such as electrocution, correctional rape, forced bestiality, forced cannibalism, and being burned alive via flamethrower, among other things. *Concentration camps were used by the Khmer Rouge regime during their rule of Cambodia from 1975 to 1979, with 196 in all being known. As a part of Pol Pot's campaign of genocide against Cambodia's ethnic minorities, whole cities were evacuated and sent to these camps. Those who weren't killed outright or died from starvation were forced to do hard manual labor, usually until they died from overwork. The most well-known of these camps was Tuol Sleng, a converted secondary school that was known for its brutal methods of torture, which included electrocution, various forms of mutilation, and waterboarding, among other things. The chief overseer of Tuol Sleng was Kang Kek Iew, the head of the Khmer Rouge's internal security, who was convicted of war crimes and crimes against humanity in 2010 by the Extraordinary Chambers in the Courts of Cambodia and sentenced to life in prison. *Modern-day Chechnya has reportedly established a number of concentration camps specifically targeting homosexual or bisexual men; they are allegedly being used for the extrajudicial detention and torture of men who are suspected of being gay or bisexual, and are reportedly overseen directly by President Ramzan Kadyrov. *The United States interred Japanese-Americans in concentration camps during the latter half of World War II, as per an executive order issued by President Franklin D. Roosevelt in response to Imperial Japan's bombing of Pearl Harbor. Of 127,000 Japanese Americans living in the continental United States at the time of the Pearl Harbor attack, 112,000 resided on the West Coast. Roosevelt's executive order declared that all people of Japanese ancestry were excluded from the West Coast, including all of California and parts of Oregon, Washington, and Arizona, except for those in government camps. Approximately 5,000 Japanese Americans relocated outside the exclusion zone before March 1942, while some 5,500 community leaders had been arrested immediately after the Pearl Harbour attack and thus were already in custody. The majority of nearly 130,000 Japanese Americans living in the U.S. mainland were forcibly relocated from their West Coast homes during the spring of 1942. This is considered to be an act of ethnic cleansing. They also operated concentration camps in the Philippines during William McKinley's tenure as president. *During the Bosnian War, concentration camps were used by all of the respective belligerents. Croatian and Bosniak forces were the first to set up concentration camps. Serbs who suffered great casualties by locals, Croats and Muslims (concentration camps and massacres) during the previous wars (WWI and WWII) reacted furiously, especially in the places that were on the side of the Nazis of the World War II (Prijedor, Podrinje.) In a UN report, 381 out of 677 alleged camps have been corroborated and verified, involving all warring factions. War crimes and human rights violations were rampant at almost all of the camps. *Concentration camps were established by Fidel Castro's government during the first few years of his tenure as the leader of Cuba. They were known as Military Units to Aid Production, or UMAPs. The UMAP camps served as a form of alternative civilian service for Cubans who could not serve in the military due to being, conscientious objectors, Christians and other religious people, homosexuals, or political enemies of Castro or his communist revolution. *During his rule in Yugoslavia, Tito sent his political opponents to Goli Otok, an island in Adriatic Sea which served as a big concentration camp. *Since 2014, the Communist Party of China has been imprisoning Uyghur Muslims in the Xinjiang province in what they describe as "re-education camps". These camps are reportedly operated outside of the legal system; many Uyghurs have been interned without trial and no charges have been levied against them. Local authorities are reportedly holding hundreds of thousands of Uyghurs and Muslims from other ethnic minorities in these camps, for the stated purpose of countering extremism and terrorism. *During the rule of the National Reorganization Process military junta in Argentina during the Cold War, there were over 300 places throughout the country that served as secret detention centers, where people were interrogated, tortured, and killed. Prisoners were often forced to hand and sign over property, in acts of individual, rather than official and systematic, corruption. Small children who were taken with their relatives, and babies born to female prisoners later killed, were frequently given for adoption to politically acceptable, often military, families. There was a total of 340 secret detention centers all over the country's territory. *Lothar von Trotha interred the Herero and Nama peoples in concentration camps during the German Empire's colonial rule of South West Africa from 1904 to 1908. *Fascist Italy, under Benito Mussolini's rule, operated concentration camps during and after the Pacification of Libya. The forced migration of more than 100,000 people ended in concentration camps in Suluq- ALa byer and Al Agheila where tens of thousands died in squalid conditions. It is estimated (by Arab historians) that the number of Libyans who died – killed either through combat or mainly through starvation, execution and disease – is at a minimum of 80,000 or even up to one third of the Cyrenaican population. *In Francoist Spain between 1936 and 1947, concentration camps were created and coordinated by the Servicio de Colonias Penitenciarias Militarizadas. Inmates of these concentration camps were republican ex-combatants of the Spanish Republican Army, Spanish Republican Air Force or the Spanish Republican Navy, as well as political dissidents, homosexuals, and regular convicts. *Concentration Camps were operated by the Young Turks during the Armenian Genocide to eliminate Armenians who survived death marches through deserts. Videos Everything We Know About The Horrific North Korean Labor Camps Category:List Category:Organizations Category:Torturer Category:Villainous Event Category:War Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Execution Category:Mature Category:Villainous Location Category:Slaver Category:Starvers Category:Political Category:Oppression Category:War Criminal Category:European Villains Category:Villains of World War 2 Category:North Korea Category:Homicidal